An oxime-substituted amide compound represented by the formula (I), or its N-oxide or salt, as the first active ingredient compound in the fungicidal or bactericidal composition of the present invention, is a known compound, and its activities as a pesticidal agent have been known (see Patent Document 1).
Further, a compound being active ingredient B as the second active ingredient in the fungicidal or bactericidal composition of the present invention, is a known compound having fungicidal activities or bactericidal activities (see Non-Patent Document 1).